Love in a Hellhole
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Nina Martin & Fabian Rutter meet in biology class in highschool. Fast forward to the future. They both love each other &won't admit it. Mix in the two having to face college with two major threats that could end their friendship for good. Bad news alright
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am, at 3 am, in my bedroom, on my bed, writing a story that shouldn't be written, knowing I have others to work on, and knowing I have church in like, nine hours. But here I am. I'm also thinking about deleting 'We Meet Again'. Should I? But anyway, this story is completely AU. Remember it's Alternate Universe, so some people are a little out of character. And Nina has parents, and siblings, and all that out of the ordinary stuff.**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV:<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened one eye drowsily. I wasn't ready to go back to the hellhole I have to call school. Especially not on the first day, either. I pressed snooze and started getting comfortable on my bed again.

"NINA! GET UP!" my impatient mother screamed from downstairs. Yep, this is my lame life.

I dragged myself out of my bed, grabbed the first things I saw in my closet and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

Aah, the hot water felt so good. I didn't feel like getting out to have to go to a place like school. But, I eventually had to face my fears. I pulled the brush throughmy tangled hair, deciding how I should wear it today.

I looked at the random clothes I'd picked out. It was a gray cropped shirt and a black undershirt. I shrugged. It wasn't half bad. Then, I looked at the skinny jeans I picked out. I guess it matches. I decided on having my hair half up half down with a clip holding it and a few strands of my bangs coming out. I decided on some boots that went just below my knees. And I finished the outfit with a few bracelets and some clear lip gloss.

Presentable. But it wasn't like I was dressing to impress anyone. I'm too independent for that. And, no one pays attention to me in the first place. I ran downstairs, and the wonderful aroma of pancakes filled my nose.

"Morning, Mom." I said, with as much cheerfulness as I could muster. Danny, my ten year old brother glared at me. What did I do? Allison was no big help, either. She was thirteen, and texting on her phone. She had on way to much makeup and was stuck up. She sneered when she saw me.

Why my siblings hate me, I have no idea. Maybe because I was the oldest? Or I had at least _some_ style.

"Allison, hand me your phone and eat your food," Mom said. I gratefully sat down and started to dig in. When I finished my pancake, I had to remember to breathe. Then I went back upstairs to grab my black Coach Purse, phone, keys, and brush my teeth.

When I walked back downstairs and Allison, Mom, and Danny were gone. She probably dropped them off at school and was on her way to work.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hey, hey!" I greeted Patricia.

"Hey! Can you believe summer is over already?" she asked.

"No, I can't. It makes me want to cry. But, remember what today is?"

"Ugh, don't bring it up."

"I have to! You brought my sixteenth birthday up!"  
>"Fine. Meet you at school, yeah?"<p>

"Yeap."

I walked to my silver Chrysler, hopped in and sucked in a long breath. Today was going to be a long day.

***At school***

"Hey!" Patricia greeted me when we were by the school doors.

"Happy birthday!" I shouted. A few people turned and gave us weird looks.

"Ssh! So, how was your summer?"

"Patricia, I talked to you all last night and just talked to you this morning. You know how my summer was, because you were basically living in my house! You even went on vacation with us!"

"I know, just kidding, Drama Queen."

I said the usual comeback.

"I'm not a drama queen… I'm just… an emotional princess…" I said, pretending to be sheepish.

Patricia rolled her eyes, and we linked arms and walked inside to face the misadventures of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kind of short! I don't need my parents to wake up and fuss me about still being up this late, and this is only, like the prologue or whatever. Please review, it means a lot! I won't continue until I get at least five. My anonymous reviews is turned on, so anyone could review, so you have no excuse not to! LOL! I sounded like a teacher right there. But seriously, review my story. They make my day much better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Memories

**10 reviews, already? I'm so happy that all of you reviewed my story! That was what made my morning wonderful! Here the second chapter is! It's much, much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story, except my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause when you're fifteen, and<em>

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_And your first kiss makes your head spin around,_

_But,_

_In your life you'll do things_

_Greater than _

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_Fifteen_

* * *

><p>Nina's POV:<p>

I still remember everything. Right now is free period and I'm drawing and letting my thoughts go wherever.

* * *

><p><em>I was so humiliated! I was crying against a tree in the back of the school. I was curled up in a ball, my face in my knees. Joy and her posse just called me lots of mean things in front of the whole school and they spilled their coffee all over me. <em>

"_Hey," someone said, sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?" _

_I sniffled. "Why do you care?" I asked, not trusting anyone._

"_Because I do. You look really sad. I hate it when pretty girls cry._

_I looked up from my knees. It was David Kotler. He had green eyes and blond hair. He was head of the football team. Why would he be here? But me, being naïve gave into him._

"_You think I'm pretty?" I asked, smiling slightly._

"_No," he said, and I frowned ready to cry again. "It think you're beautiful."_

_I smiled at that._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Nina Martin," I said._

"_I'm David," he said, flashing me a smile that made me melt._

"_I know it's too fast, but would you like to go on a date with me?"_

"_Sure," I said._

* * *

><p>I had no idea what I was in for. That was when David and I first met. I was fifteen. Naïve, insecure, and desperate.<p>

* * *

><p><em>David and I's first date went awesome. He was bringing me home in his car. Don't worry, he had his learners' permit. He walked me to my doorway.<em>

"_I had a fun time today," I said._

"_Me too," he said. He smiled and I thought I lost it. "'Night," he said, and started walking down the stairs of my porch._

_Then he turned around and ran back up the stairs._

"_I forgot something," he said._

"_What?"_

"_This," he said and kissed me. It was my first kiss. My head was spinning. My knees felt weak. It was like nothing else I'd ever experienced before. I felt like I was flying. I felt like I was flying._

_When we pulled away, we were both smiling._

"_Nina, I have been wanting to ask you this: will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. _

"_Of course!" I exclaimed and kissed him again. My life was the best it had ever been right now. It was perfect._

* * *

><p>If I had only known that all of that was a lie. He was my first love, my first kiss. But it was all a stupid bet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>David and I were going on a date tonight. We have been dating for seven months now. I think I'm in love with him. He's so sweet and gentle. He's a gentleman, too. I wanted to marry him. Sometimes I even had dreams about our children. And our life after we're married. I was at his house. I was thirty minutes early, but I'm sure David wouldn't mind. I knocked on the door, and his mom answered the door. <em>

"_Hello, there, Nina. Come on in, David's in his room," she said, smiling at me. David's house was truly beautiful, so I walked up the stairs, looking around and taking my time. I was about four feet away from David's door when I heard talking. His door was open, but only a small crack. I crept to it and peeked inside._

_David was on his bed and Joy was sitting next to him. They were kissing. My heart crushed into pieces right then and there. But wait, there's more._

_Joy pulled away, and I had a little bit of hope burning in my soul, thinking she had changed._

"_Babes, when are you going to break up with that loser geek, Nina?" she asked._

"_Tonight on our date. It was only a bet between me and the guys to date her. I don't give a crap about her. She's pathetic. She means nothing to me," he reassured her. I decided to come out of my hiding spot._

"_I mean nothing to you, huh, David?" I asked, tears threatening to spill. I ripped the bracelet off of my wrist that he gave me on our one month anniversary and threw it on the floor._

"_Nope. So you could leave," he said. My heart shattered to pieces. A tear went down my cheek._

"_To _think_ I loved you!" I yelled._

"_Aw, look, David, wittle Nina is crwying," Joy said, making a little crying hand gesture._

_I ran out of his house, and David's mom yelled, "David!" and gave me a sympathetic look. But it was all a blur. I was out of his house so fast. When I got home, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door, collapsing on my bed, and cried myself to sleep._

* * *

><p>I hadn't even realized I was crying again until Patricia came and sat next to me, and hugged me.<p>

"Thinking about David, again?" she asked me. Not in a teasing way, either.

I nodded and sobbed into her shoulder. We had this conversation over and over all the time, but it was replaying again.

"I thought he really loved me, Patricia," I sobbed into her shoulder. She smoothed my hair.

"Everything's going to be okay, Nina," she said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you guys think Nina has had enough with football players? What's going to happen when she meets Fabian? Most of this chapter is flashback. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Judge Me

**Thanks so much for the support, you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except my own characters and the plot.**

~Fabian~

Hullo. My name is Fabian Rutter. You have probably heard of me. Hottest boy in school, player, captain of the football team. Cocky bastard. I use girls like Kleenex. All of those things are true, but they all have reasons.

Don't judge me until you have heard my story. Don't judge me until you've walked in my shoes and have been though what I have. I've been through a lot in my life. I have been hurt a lot. Not physically, my parents didn't abuse me. But mentally.

Everyone has their own regrets. I have lots of them.

I play girls for a reason: to get my mind off of the things that hurt. I am extremely disappointed with the monster I am. I truly am. Even those who have heard my story still can't come to understand why I do the things I do, or why I did the things I did, or even why I didn't speak up. No one could ever understand what I went through.

My heart has been shattered, crushed, stepped on, broken, spit on, and cheated on. I'm actually proud of my heart for still being able to work. But pieces of my heart are gone. It has holes in it. I play girls to try to fill those holes.

I guess I should explain some of the things. It still hurts to even think about them. I used to have night terrors until a therapist helped them stop. That's how bad it is.

I used to be a pretty decent guy. Cute, sensitive, a gentleman. I don't know what happened to that guy, but he was replaced by a monster.

It all started when my dad left. I was fourteen, then. He left when I was going through a situation that I really needed a dad for. He wasn't there. My mom tried to help, but I needed a guy to discuss things with. My uncle helped, but not much.

I have two other siblings. Taylor is my eleven year old sister. She's really sweet and smart. She has a lot going for her in life. Then, there's Millie. She is two years old, just being a newborn when Dad left to enjoy his life. I love them both to death. I would take a bullet for both of them.

Then there's Mom. Her name is Aubrey. She is my hero, keeping everything together with three children when Dad left. It's not like we're poor or anything. But she had trouble making sure everyone was okay. Taylor and I were going through a depression phase, and she had to deal with Millie, too. Mom has blond hair and blue eyes. She has a little bit of freckles across her nose. Her hair is as straight as a nail. It naturally is.

Taylor is the spitting image of Mom. Except her hair is curly. Not like curly, can't even brush it, but like the kind of loose curls. You know what I'm talking about. She has Mom's blond hair, blue eyes and freckles.

Millie has green eyes and dark brown hair. We're not sure where she got green eyes from, but probably Nana. Nana has green eyes. She has Mom's freckles and nose. She has Dad's lips, and hairs color.

I am the spitting image of my dad. I have his brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Dad used to be my favorite person. But now, he's at the top of my Shit List. Right above Lila's dad and Joy.

Lila. Every time I hear that name, I cringe. And my heart feels heavy. It hurts me like a punch in the gut.

I guess I should tell you her story.

Lila was my first love. My first kiss. My first girlfriend, everything. She was the situation in which Dad left. He left a few days after she died.

She had chestnut colored hair, and warm chocolate eyes. She was smart, too. She was kind and had a heart of gold. But not a loving family. Every day when she came to school, she always wore long sleeves. Even on extremely hot days. I would ask her why, but she wouldn't tell me.

She wore the long sleeves to cover the bruises, blotches, and cuts. I hadn't known that until a week before she died.

I would've been her first kiss if it wasn't stolen from her. Every night when she went home, her stepfather would sexually abuse her. He would also hit her. Her mother was always too drunk to do anything. She didn't care. No one did. Except me.

One day, I was watching the news in the morning, and that's when it happened. The lady on the TV was talking about a girl of age fourteen found dead in an apartment when the police went to search it. I hadn't given it much thought when she wasn't at school a couple days before, because she was showing signs of the flu, and I thought she was just sick.

I was wrong. Absolutely wrong. I should've told someone that she was being abused at home, but she'd made me promise not to. She was a brave girl. I missed the next few days of school out of grief and guilt. I would cry myself to sleep every night.

I really loved her. I really did. I talked to my mom about it, and she said everything was going to be alright. She said that she was proud of me that I didn't break my promise, but that I should've heard what Lila had to say before promising not to tell. It had made me feel a little better, but then again a little worse.

My life had been turned upside down. The world was colorless to me. I had no reason to live.

I once tried to commit suicide by over dousing on painkillers. I wanted to be with Lila. But my mom caught me before I had chance to even swallow one. I was glad she did, because she sat down with me and gave me a serious talk.

She told me that I was very well loved, and that too many people would miss me if I killed myself. She asked me what would Lila think or say. She'd say something like, 'Fabian, move on. I'm not worth worrying about. I'm in a better place.' And that was what made me feel better. I decided to give dating another go.

I dated a girl named Amy. She was sweet, but not as great as Lila. Soon, she broke up with me. I was sad. But Joy comforted me, and we eventually started to date.

When we were three months into our relationship, my best mate, Mick showed me a video of her and some football player having a make out session.

I thought I had really loved Joy. I really thought I was moving on from Lila. But I was wrong. Joy broke me more than I already was, if that was possible. I would cry myself to sleep every night, again.

It was after then that I started having night terrors about how I could've saved Lila. Guilt was eating me alive. I got worse again. I considered suicide again, but I never did it.

Finally my mom took me to a therapist. He really helped. I was better again. By that time I was fifteen.

But I was overwhelmed with high school. I wanted to be popular, to be someone. And I did get popular. I became captain of the football team. I turned into the monster I am today. I started to play girls. I would break their hearts and never give a damn. The only person I could be my real self with was Mick. With the rest of my friends and everyone else- everyone at school, the students, the teachers, my family (only my family for a temporary time; now I'd sacrifice everything to save their lives)- I put on an act. The act of a cocky bastard.

Don't believe anything the Cocky Bastard Monster tells you. The Cocky Bastard Monster is not a virgin. That's what he tells everyone. But _I _am a virgin. I believe that it is important to wait until you are at least eighteen, and you believe you are really in love. That's what I think. But the CBM doesn't think so.

Only Mick and my family know the real me. They know what I've been through. Others might have heard what happened and try to sympathize with me, but they'll never understand. Never.

You have now heard my story. I hope you didn't judge me in any way before you finished. You could judge me now that I'm finished. But you probably will try to sympathize. You won't understand my pain, though. No one can, except, like I said, Mick and my family.

Now you could at least know a little bit about what I have going on. I vowed that I would never fall in love again. But I'm not sure exactly how long I could keep that promise. Anywhere for one 6 months to six years. No one knows. But at any cost, I'll try my best to make sure it never, ever happens.

**Poor Fabian! I'd bet you never had any idea his story would be like that. What's going to happen when he meets Nina? Will love blossom? Or will they hate each other. They have lots of foreshadow sentences, like how the Cocky Bastard Monster is an act. Which will cause Nina to dislike him… wait, I'm spoiling the story for you! Please review and tell me what you think! Now I have loads of homework to do, and it won't do itself. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Nina Martin

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1. I am tired of doing this.**

~Fabian~

It was fifth period, and I decided to spend it in the library, since it's free period. I usually play on the computers and get on Facebook or something.

When I got there, I looked around. The librarian was sitting at her desk on her computer. They had a few geeks in different tables. But what caught my attention was a girl sitting at a table, alone. She had a drawing of what looked like a guy and a girl. She looked pretty sad. She was sitting on the chair in a ball, with her knees to her chest.

The girl was fairly pretty. Girlfriend material, but I was trying to get out of my habit of breaking girls' hearts because I didn't know how much damage I was causing. I was breaking them.

The girl had light brown loose curly hair. I think her eyes were a gray-blue. She didn't have any makeup on, which surprised me. Most girls' faces were caked with it. The girl looked like she was crying. I decided to sit by her and try to comfort her.

"Hi," I said, sitting down.

She didn't bother looking up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" her voice was muffled because she was speaking into her knees.

"I don't like it when pretty girls cry, you know," I said, truthfully.

She looked up. Her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. She looked at me and stood up abruptly, running out of the library.

I thought I heard her mumble something like, "It's David all over again." And then she started sobbing again.

I was confused. I only knew one David. He was on my football team, and he moved this summer.

I know he dated a girl for like, what?, five months? But then he broke her heart. But he only dated her because some of the guys dared him to, and, even to me that was cold-blooded. She must be the girl.

I suddenly felt the need to run after her and comfort her, but she wouldn't like that, and I don't think I need to be falling for anyone anytime soon. Not after what happened with… never mind.

***next period***

I had biology next. When I walked in, the only empty seat was next to the girl in the library. When she saw me, she scowled. She must be just as broken as I was.

I gingerly took a seat next to her.

"Hey," I said. I'm not sure if she heard me and ignored me, or not.

Then Mrs. Robinson walked in.

"Good afternoon, class!" she said, cheerfully. "Remember where you're sitting, because that is your permanent seat for the rest of the year. The person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year, too. Now…" I tuned out the rest. I guess me and the girl would be getting to know each other.

When Mrs. Robinson left the room, I took it as an opportunity to talk to the girl.

"I'm Fabian-Fabian Rutter," I said, sticking my hand out. She looked at it, and never shook it, which made me feel pretty stupid.

"I know _exactly_ who you are," she said coldly.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because. You're all the same, except one. And that's Mick, my other best friend's boyfriend. You're the captain of the football team. You play girls and use them like Kleenex. You don't give a damn about anyone."

"You know Mick?"

She glared at me. I took it as a yes.

"He's my best mate, you know. I know his girlfriend, Amber, too. What's your name?"

She completely ignored me and went back to her worksheet. I looked at the name. _Nina Martin_.

"So, Nina, why don't you like football players?"

She didn't answer me, and even someone like me could tell I was on a sensitive subject. She shook her head and kept writing.

"Maybe if you told me, I could change whatever's wrong-," I started.

"You _can't _it's who you are! You're a heartless football player! You're all the same!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I've seen you break up with girls. I've seen you cheat. I've seen you do many things. I'm not falling for you. Take a hint: Leave me alone."

"If you knew my story you'd understand," I mumbled. I decided to let the CBM take over. "You just think because you're so smart that you're better than everyone else and know everything about everyone. Newsflash: You're not better than anyone, the exact opposite, and you know _nothing_ about me."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an asshole I'd tell you my problem. It's you."

"At least I wasn't so naïve to go out with a player and then be surprised that he cheated. You should've known if you're so smart."

She looked at me, and I smirked, knowing I'd gotten under her skin.

"See? You're all the same. Cocky bastard. Leave me alone, I have better things to do then talk to someone like you."

I could hear the hurt in her voice and instantly felt guilty. I warned you about the CBM. He's no good, and always makes people hurt. I don't know why I let him take over.

I looked down at my paper, and started writing. A few minutes had passed.

"Look… I'm sorry."

She looked me dead in the eye with some look that scared the crap out of me.

"What are you apologizing for? You're an asshole all the way around and that's all there is to it."

"At least I wasn't a coward enough to cry in front of everyone."

"Well at least none of my boyfriends died from sexual abuse, and at least _I_ didn't try to kill myself."

That one hit me like I was being ran over by a boulder. I looked down and continued my worksheet. She didn't know half of it. All she knew were the rumors. But I guess I deserved that, being an ass like that.

I shook it off and tried to concentrate. Nina was perfect. I don't even know why I'm falling for her. But she never let anyone disrespect her (I just learned that from personal experience), her smile was beautiful, her eyes were, too, and she was fierce when she needed to be.

But she'd put up walls. I wasn't sure how I was going to get her to put them down. She was the next best thing to Lila. But I couldn't be sure if I was feeling real love or not.

"Look…I'm sorry, too. I didn't know I'd hurt you that much…"

"No, it's okay… I deserved it."

She nodded, and finished her worksheet.

"Maybe we could be…friends?"

"Yeah… I'd like that."

"Friends it is, then," she said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"So… why don't you like football players? But if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, it's fine… remember David? He broke my heart by cheating on me with Joy. He only dated me because of a stupid bet…" she looked distant.

"I used to date Joy… and she cheated on me with David. But, see, I have a reason I'm like this; I'm very ashamed of myself…"

"Why?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time."

"Okay…" I breathed. Then I told her everything. I told her starting from my dad, all the way to Joy.

She gasped. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" she said, hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"Yeah… I'll never fall in love again," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Me either… I don't think I could take heartbreak again…"

"Alright…" Mrs. Robinson said, walking back into the classroom.

"You all have a project to do. It will be your first project, and since it is, I'll go easy on you…" I was actually sort of glad. I liked biology, and I'd be able to spend more time with Nina.

"So you want to come over to my house afterschool and work on it?" Nina asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." Just then the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"I have Mrs. Andrews…ugh…"

"I have her, too."

"I heard she's horrible. This is the first year I have her, though."

"Me too. But once last year, I had to take a makeup test in her class, and she's not that bad."

"Oh… well that makes me feel better," she said, smiling that beautiful smile.

I nodded, and we were on our way to her class.

***At Nina's house, afterschool***

We walked through the front door. Her house was beautiful.

"Let's go up to my room," Nina said.

I nodded and followed her up the stairs.

Her room was green and orange, and very bright. Her bedspread was orange with green polka dots on it. Her walls were not just one color. One wall was green, one orange, and so on. I plopped down on the orange bean bag, and she sat on the green one across from me. I put my textbook on the glass coffee table, as did she.

"So-," Nina started but she was interrupted.

A girl burst through Nina's door. She looked about thirteen. She wore too much makeup, probably the shortest skirt I've ever seen (without tights over course), and a deep V-neck with no undershirt. Her hair was straight, and you could tell it was unnatural.

She had bleach blonde (you could tell it was unnatural) hair and green eyes. You could tell the green eyes were contacts, though. I chuckled to myself at how hard she was trying to attract guys. I didn't want to believe she was Nina's sister.

"Nina!" she yelled.

"Allison, I'm right here, you don't need to yell, and what did I tell you about not knocking?" Nina asked annoyed.

"Mom said-," Allison stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. She batted her eyelashes, pulled up her skirt, and pulled down her shirt.

"Well hello there," she said, trying to sound sexy, but not succeeding.

"Get out," Nina said.

"No, I think I'll stay in here a while," Allison said, grinning a Joker grin, and coming toward me. I started to panic.

Nina grabbed her sister by her shirt, pulled her to the door, and through her out, and locked the door.

"Nina! You can't keep me out forever!" she yelled, pounding on the door.

"Yes I can. Now go do something with yourself! Don't you have friends to text?" Nina shouted.

I heard a huff, and someone stomping down the stairs, screaming, "MOM! NINA WONT LET ME IN HER ROOM!"

I laughed when I heard their mom fussing Allison.

"Don't mind my sister. I don't know how she's related to me. I personally think my real sister was replaced with that alien."

"I don't see how she's related to you. She's so… fake, and you're so natural."

"I know, right? She's a slut! I don't think she's a virgin…"

I raised my eyebrows at that, and then we both busted out laughing.

"Okay… we…should…get…to…biology…" Nina said in between laughs.

"…Yeah…" I agreed.

I had a feeling Nina and I were going to be great friends.

**Wow! Almost 2,000 words, guys! I wrote this because I got bored. So, you are! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover!

**Sorry I haven't updated! And I apologize if this **_**is**_** going too fast. I was going to make Nina hate Fabian for about four chapters, but then I would end up getting tired of writing this… but, trust me, there will be a sequel when this is completed, or it will just be a really long story. I know what's going to make all of you guys' jaws drops! and that's what the ending will do to you.**

**OMG!**

**Did you guys **_**see**_** today's hoa? Fabian is destined to be with Nina because he might be her Osirian! I know Eddie isn't. He could only see her, because he saw her on his laptop and recognized her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters and the plot.**

~Fabian~

It's been two weeks, and Nina and I, just like I predicted, have become great friends. I met her best friend, Patricia. Patricia is still weary of me, though.

Anyway, I've gotten to learn lots about Nina. I know her favorite food is pickles. I know her favorite colors are green and orange, even though you could've guessed that by looking at her room. I also learned that her two siblings hate her for some unknown reason. Her mother and father adore me, and the fact that I want to be a doctor when I grow up. Danny seems to like me, and Allison has a crush on me.

Nina has met my family, too. My mom loves Nina, and the fact that I'm making real friends with a girl for once. Nina is like the big sister Taylor never had. Taylor loves Nina. Millie adores Nina, and never seems to leave her side. Nina likes Millie as much as Millie likes her.

Nina was a really nice girl. After all, Nina didn't object when my mom asked Nina to give Taylor the Talk. Mom said that Taylor wouldn't feel as awkward and would understand better. Mom also thinks Nina is a great role model, and that she has 'rubbed off' on me.

Right now, I was on my way home from football practice. I knew Nina was at my house, because Taylor asked Nina to help her on some Science project.

When I walked in, I saw Nina in the rocking chair, rocking Millie. Millie looked just about asleep. Mom usually rocks Millie to sleep. Mom's the only person who could get Millie to sleep. But I guess we just added another person to the list.

Nina got up and went upstairs to put Millie in her room.

"Hey," she said, coming down the stairs.

"Why were you rocking Millie?"

"I'm babysitting for your mom. She won't be home until 10 tonight, because she had a meeting."

"Oh…"

"I was helping Taylor, but we finished thirty minutes ago. Right now she's at the neighbor's house… Mary was it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in about ten minutes," I said, as I went up the stairs.

She nodded.

**~Nina~ **

When Fabian went to take a shower, I decided to eat some cereal. I unlocked my phone and started to play Temple Run.

When I was about to beat my high score, I was startled when a mad Taylor came in and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ugh! Mary his so annoying!" she exclaimed, sitting next to me, taking my cereal, and starting to eat my Fruit Loops.

"Um… you could have it, I guess," I laughed.

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"It's okay. So, tell me what Mary did."

"Okay, it started off as one of our friendly, playful, harmless little arguments. You know, the kind that's just for fun. But then she started saying really mean things like how my curly hair is ugly, and that my dad… left because of me. And that Fabian didn't like me, and that you were only friends with me because Fabian pays you, and-,"

"Listen, if Mary was a real friend, then she wouldn't be telling you all of these mean things," I said.

Taylor nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug.

I stood up.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall. We're going to have a fun girls night. And I am going to sleep over (if it's okay with your mom) and make sure you're happy. I'll bring you to school, too," I said.

"Really?" Taylor asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Fabian's in the shower, so I'll text him saying that we're leaving and to watch Millie."

Taylor nodded, and we walked out of the door to my car.

"What do you want to listen to? I asked as we got onto the main road."

"I don't know. You pick."

"Okay. How about Katy Perry?"

"Yeah. I love her new song Part of Me."

"Me too!"

I put Part of Me on, and when we got out at the mall, the first place we went to was the Dippin' Dots machine thingy.

"What kind do you want?" I asked Taylor.

"Nina, I don't have any money…"

"It's okay. Everything is on me. It _was _my idea to come here, anyway," I said, pulling out my wallet.

Taylor hesitated a little, but said, "I want cotton candy."

I nodded and pressed the button for cotton candy, and then the one for cookies n' cream.

We were just walking around in the mall, having a good time, laughing and such.

"Okay," I said after I threw away the rest of my ice cream, as did she, because we were both full. "What store do you want to go to?"

"Um… I really don't want you to spend money on me, Nina…" Taylor said.

"It's okay. So instead of buying clothes, how about we get things for our sleepover? Are you more comfortable with that?"

"Yeah. That is much more comfortable."

"Okay, call your mom and ask if I could sleep over, or you could sleep over at my house. Whichever one works, doesn't matter."

"Your house?"

I nodded.

Then Taylor pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" I heard Aubrey ask Taylor.

"Hey, Mom, can I sleep over at Nina's house?"

"It's a school night…"

"But Nina could bring me to school!"

"Let me talk to Nina."

"Okay," Taylor said, handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hey, Nina."

"Hi."

"So are you sure you could bring Taylor to school?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I get up at 6:00 every morning, even though school doesn't start until 8:00."

"Okay… Taylor's school starts at 7:45. Make sure she gets to school. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yeah, no problem. I could totally drop her off at school."

"Okay. Thank you, Nina."

"No problem."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I said, pressing the end call button and handing the phone back to Taylor.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes!"

"Yay!"

Then Taylor and I started bouncing around like seven year olds.

"Okay, we need to get the essential supplies for our sleepover," I said dramatically.

"Yes," Taylor said in the same tone. "So, whipped cream and candy is one of those things, right?"

"Yep! You read my mind."

***Later at Nina's house***

When Taylor and I walked in my house, Mom nor Dad weren't anywhere to be seen. Allison was having a make out session with some boy on the couch. I shushed Taylor, and we both silently giggled as I started taking a video of them.

When I stopped the video after a couple minutes, I said, "Mom is going to really love this."

Allison broke apart from the boy, who had turned to look at me.

"No!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Your sister's hot!" the boy said to Allison. She gasped, dragged him to the door and threw him out and locked the door.

"It's all your fault he's gone!" she yelled.

"So? You're the slut at thirteen."

Allison narrowed her contact green eyes at Taylor.

"What is _she _doing here?" Allison demanded.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"I live here!"

"Exactly. This is Taylor's secondary home," I said, smirking.

"Yep," Taylor agreed.

Allison huffed and then stomped upstairs, while Taylor and I high-fived.

"Just ignore my sister. I don't know what went wrong with her. I guess she was an accident. I believe I was supposed to be an only child," I said, laughing.

"I think so," Taylor said, laughing with me.

"Now," I said. "Let's go upstairs and we could start doing each other's nails."

Taylor nodded and followed me upstairs.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It wasn't really that productive with Nina and Fabian's relationship, but this only makes Fabian like her more… Argh! I need to quit doing that! But you guys really need to review! My anonymous reviews are enabled…**


	6. Chapter 6: Allison Has Big News

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but since it is the weekend you guys have longer chapters and more frequent updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except my own characters and the plot.**

~Nina~

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off. It had been seven months since Fabian and I have become friends. I also became good friends with Taylor, too. I know she's only eleven, but I sometimes forget she's that age. Patricia and I are closer than ever right now.

I knew that I had to dress in something warm, today. I had to actually make an effort. It was February, so it was pretty cold.

I decided my hair on a low side bun, bangs hanging out. I slipped on a long-sleeved white Abercrombie shirt and some comfortable dark wash jeans, and some navy blue vans to match the _Abercrombie & Fitch _words on my shirt.

I grabbed my jacket coat and put that on, too. I put on my signature clear lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and my bag and was ready to go.

I walked downstairs to see Danny sneering at me, and Allison texting on her phone as always.

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" Danny asked. It wasn't like he was sad. The way he said it was more like a boss who had expected something a week ago, and I still didn't give it to him.

"No. You hate me, remember?" I asked, smugly.

Danny huffed.

"Where are you going anyway? Dad said you would bring me to Colby's house today."

"I'm going to Fabian's house. Fabian, Taylor, and I are going to the amusement park today. Plus, you need to tell Dad to stop lying to you, because I'm not bringing you anywhere."

Danny's eyes lit up when I mentioned Taylor's name. He has a huge crush on her.

"Can I come to the amusement park with you?"

"No. I'll watch over you, but Mom is going to have to bring you and you're paying for your ticket."

Danny huffed again and went back upstairs to probably stalk Taylor's twitter. I chuckled to myself.

***After Nina's long day***

I ran upstairs, ready to take a nice shower, slip on some fuzzy pajamas, and go to sleep, but Allison had other plans.

"N-Nina!" she yelled, panicked.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "Wait until Mom or Dad get home from wherever they are, Allison. I'm not doing whatever you want. I'm not your slave."

"P-please c-c-come see," she said in a weak voice. I'd had a feeling she was really scared and probably crying. Why would big-girl Allison cry? She's fourteen now and can do _anything _and she (thinks) knows everything.

I walked into the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor against the bathroom wall. She wasn't wearing her slutty clothes today. She was surprisingly wearing a huge sweater, and pants that actually went down to her ankles. Her toes and fingernails weren't done, which was strange. She always had a different color on every five minutes.

Something was up.

She was holding something. It was white, for sure.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad," she said. "I need you to help me through this"

She handed me the white stainless steel stick.

It had two little pink lines on it.

I wanted to laugh and dance and say, 'I told you so!', but I didn't think that would've made her feel any better.

My jaw dropped.

I raised my eyebrows.

She stood up.

"I'm running away," she said.

"Why? We could help you through this."

"No… you can't. Mom and Dad are going to kill me! I'm so dead! And, I have a better place in mind to go, anyway…"

"Okay, but I'm telling Mom and Dad.

"Please don't! Please! If they ask, you had no clue and didn't see it coming."

"And what's in it for me?"

She thought hard.

"I won't ever ask you for another favor again."

"You'll always ask for favors no matter what. You're still my sister."

"Yeah", she said, tears welling again.

"What happened to you over the last year, Ally?" I asked, using her old nickname.

"I don't know. I was so caught up in boys, and popularity…"

"I missed the old you," I admitted.

She gave me a weak smile.

I hugged her.

"Okay… just, come to me if you need anything. Let me help you pack. Where are you going to go, anyway?"

"I'm going to go to Nana's house," she said. "Nana wouldn't get mad at me. After all, all she does is help. Nana knows I'm going, and she promised she wouldn't tell a soul. Plus, she's lonely."

I nodded, on the brink of tears. Gramps had dies five years ago, and Nana has been extremely lonely ever since. She was alone, and, like, seventy years old or something. I knew Nana never broke promises.

I pictured Nana. Her long, straight, grayish-white hair, and her kind blue eyes. Her warm smile. Her devious look before she pulled a prank. I pictured how childish she could be at some times.

I started to help Allison pack. But then something occurred to me. Nana lived, like, six hours away from here.

"How are you going to get there?"

Ally shrugged. "I don't know, bus?"

I shook my head. "I'll drive you."

"But Mom and D-," she started, but I interrupted.

"I'll just tell them I'm sleeping over at Patricia's."

Allison nodded. For the first time, I realized her eyes were blue, their natural color. She'd dyed her hair back to it's original light brown color. Her hair wasn't straight, either. It was loosely curly, like mine, and how it used to be. I smiled at that. She changed back.

"Come on," I said, zipping up a bag. "We've got to be on our way."

**Do you guys think that this is stupid and predictable? But Allison's child has a part in this story, so it has to be born. So please don't stop reading because you think it's stupid and cheesy. It gets better… and please tell me if I'm moving too fast. Fabina will come in a couple chapters… I'm still not sure.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lazy Day

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We're one step closer to Fabina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy. Crap. Did you guys see the Finale? It was AWESOME! Did anyone else notice but me that Fabina danced to the same song they danced to on prom night in season 1? My friend didn't notice until I pointed it out to her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am about to start doing a little thing at the beginning of every chapter of my stories. You could ignore it, or you could read them to find out things about me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fact: I read all of the Twilight books in fourth grade. When I got in trouble, my mom would take them away from me. Once, she almost took Breaking Dawn away from me, because I was too busy reading to eat dinner.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story, except my own characters and the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Nina~<p>

It's been two years. Two long years since Allison 'ran away'. I'd developed a small tiny crush on Fabian. Patricia was head over heels for some basketball player, Eddie. I knew he liked her, too.

Anyway, I was all focused on college. Everything in my room was packed in boxes. I was moving out into an apartment near my college. I was kind of excited, but a little scared because I'd be on my own. I mean, I always had my life's savings and everything. But it scared me.

At least I knew that Fabian and Patricia would be attending the same college.

***A few weeks later. Nina was already moved in.***

School started in, like three weeks. I was nervous. But I'm sure every person is scared on their first year of college.

I was lounging on my couch, just being lazy, flipping through the channels. I had on a baggy t-shirt and sweats, my hair in a messy side bun, bangs out and everywhere.

I was just being lazy, like always. I really needed to go to a gym or something. Patricia says I shouldn't because I am, and I quote, "An underweight toothpick". She says that because I'm a size zero. Or one. Depends on the brand and how it's made. But I'm going off subject!

I heard my stomach growl and put the remote on the coffee table, getting up to explore my kitchen.

I opened the fridge. At 2-liter coke (unopened), a six pack of Hawaiian Punch, a carton of milk, a carton of chocolate milk, a can of Sprite, and a some Sunny-D stared me in the face. I had other things in there, like Mozzarella Cheese Sticks, little packets of ketchup, yogurt, and waffles and pancake stuff in there, too. But I didn't feel like eating any of those things. I was in the mood for chicken.

And I realized I'd eaten the last of the Tyson chicken nuggets last week. I sighed.

I needed to get out anyway. Besides, I had a list of things I wanted to get from the store.

I ran to my room and threw on some jeans and a purple graphic tee. I put on some converse and ran a brush through my hair quickly, before grabbing a cardigan, my keys, and my purse before walking out.

I'd decided how I was going to spend my Friday. Well, the rest of my Friday, anyway.

This is my plan:

Spend at least two hours at the grocery store, buying things I don't really need to survive, but couldn't resist. Like Special K Bars. I love those! But it's not really what I came here for, but I bought them anyway.

Then, I was going to go home, and put the things where they needed to go.

Then, I was going to have a feast, eating Burger King.

Then, I was going to go to Books-a-Million and find a book that I really wanted to read, buy it, drink coffee, read it, and then finish it.

Then, I was going to go home and take a long shower and put on some comfy pajamas.

Then, I was going to pop some popcorn and have a movie fest on Netflix.

Then I was probably going to fall asleep watching a movie.

That's the normal routine on Fridays. I could be a loner like that; I have no problem being by myself.

I was half-way through _No Strings Attached_ when my phone started ringing.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pin_

'_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smi-_

I answered my phone. I knew who this was. It was his ringtone for a reason.

"_What_?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, hello to you too, Mrs. Grinch," Fabian said.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather rudely.

"Well, I was bored. And I wanted to see if I could come over. Can I?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm having a movie fest on Netflix."

"Ooh. Sounds fun. Be right there."

Fabian practically lived here. He was always here. He lives in the apartment below me.

I hung up and unpaused the movie.

A few minutes later, Fabian let himself in. He plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Why are we watching _this _movie?" he asked, disgusted.

I sighed.

"Because it's a sweet movie."

"But it's disgusting!"

"Because you've never seen it."

"So? I don't need to see it to know it's disgusting."

"No, it's about two people who fall in love on accident."

Fabian sighed in defeat. He reached into the bowl I was holding and ate some popcorn. When I got up to use the restroom, I came back to find out he changed the movie.

He smirked at me.

I sighed and watched whatever the hell he'd put on.

I was lying on the couch, feet on Fabian's lap. The last thing I remember was dropping the popcorn bowl before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fabian~<strong>

_Thump_.

I looked and saw Nina, out like a light, with the popcorn bowl on the ground. I picked it up. Thank goodness it was empty, because then I'd have to clean the mess.

I brought the popcorn bowl to the sink and set it down.

I sat back down on the couch and saw Nina curled up into a ball, snoring lightly.

She looked so pretty when she slept. Sometimes I wish I could wrap my arms around her, and kiss her. Yes, I have a huge crush on her. I don't think she likes me back, though.

I picked Nina up, and carried her to her room, putting her in her bed, covering her up with her blankets.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _She's asleep. She can't slap you_.

I bent down and kissed her forehead, and left, locking the door after myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: She's Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my own characters.**

~Nina~

_I hurried frantically to where Amanda was. She'd fallen off of her bicycle. She was only five, so it still had training wheels._

_She'd scraped her knee, so I cradled her and brought her inside to put a bandage on the cut._

"_What happened?" I heard my husband say._

"_She fell off of her bicycle and scraped her knee."_

"_Are you alright?" he asked Amanda._

"_Yeah. Mommy made it feel all better," she said, patting her knee, flinching a little._

_I smiled. _

"_Now, you need to go wake your sister up from her nap. Can you do that for me?" I asked Amanda._

_She nodded her head. "Uh-huh."_

_Jamie had fallen asleep as soon as I picked her up from softball practice. Jamie is ten years old and her whole life is sports._

_I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. _

"_I love you," my husband whispered into my ear. _

"_I love you, too," I said._

_Then, he picked me up and spun me around, kissing me gently on the lips. My eyes had been closed the whole time._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw the face of my husband. It was Fabian? What?_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. I'd been having the same dream for days, and it was scaring me. I was… in my bed? I fell asleep on the couch last night, though…<p>

Fabian must've carried me to my bed when I fell asleep.

I got up, and stretched. I took a shower and got dressed in a tan ruffled flare shirt, some jeans, leaving my hair down.

I decided to pay a visit to Fabian.

When I made it to his apartment, I let myself in.

There were two blondes on his couch. I wasn't exactly sure where Fabian was.

"Um… Am I in the wrong apartment? Because I did that before…"

The two people on the couch turned I heard Fabian walk into the living room.

"Hey," he said. Then he gestured to the two blondes. "That's Mick and that's Amber. Mick, Amber, that's Nina."

Mick wriggled his eyebrows at Fabian.

"So, this is the girl you never shut up about?" Mick asked.

Fabian blushed a deep scarlet, but nodded. I felt a tiny blush creep to my cheeks, but I don't usually blush.

"Well, I came here because I wanted food, and was too lazy to cook, and was too lazy to go to a restaurant, so what's on the menu?" I asked, plopping onto the recliner and grabbing the remote, changing the channel.

Fabian frowned at me and I smirked.

"Well, I know what I'm going to cook since you and Mick are so hungry," Fabian said, smirking.

"Ooh, what?" Mick and I asked in unison, excited.

"I'm going to cook you a big pot of nothing!" Fabian cheered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, paying attention to the TV.

Then I heard Fabian sigh in defeat and go to the kitchen. I heard rustling, and then my personal waiter came to me, handing me a ham and cheese sandwich, the same with Mick.

I started eating, and forgot to breathe until all there was left of the sandwich was crumbs.

"Dude, you eat like a guy!" exclaimed Mick.

I burped in response, causing Amber and Fabian to scowl at me, and Mick to laugh.

"That's disgusting! You need help on acting lady-like," Amber remarked.

"Nah, I like myself as piggy as am, thank you very much."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, thank ya for the brunch, Fabes, but I'm going to go for a run. Nice meeting you guys," I called out to everyone.

Amber and Mick nodded.

"You just got here!" Fabian yelled.

"I told you I came here for food. Ta-ta." I said, before walking out to go change into a jogging suit.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fabian~<strong>

"Wow," Amber said, as Nina walked out. "I am _so_ going to get you two together! You are perfect for each other!"

I sighed.

"She doesn't like me back, Amber," I said.

"So you admit it?" she squealed.

I sighed and face palmed my forehead.

"How does that girl stay so skinny? She's so lazy and eats like a pig!" Amber exclaimed.

I decided to explain my theory that I've come to.

"I'm guessing its genetics. Certain people are naturally small. And plus, she runs a lot and she teaches dance and gymnastics classes, dancing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and gymnastics on Wednesday. It's her extra jobs. She said the only reason she does them is because she enjoys them. But if I'm not mistaken, she teaches cheer-leading on…Mondays? And, she did lots of sports when she was growing up. Softball, basketball, football (surprisingly), baseball, gymnastics, dancing, gymnastics, cheer, must I go on? She took singing lesson since she was four, but she won't sing for me. And I think that's pretty much Nina's activities."

"Wow," Amber breathed. "I have to go on diets, work out, and eat strictly salads to stay this size."

Mick rolled his eyes and took the remote from where Nina left it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Nina~<strong>

I got back just in time to barely sit on my couch, when my phone rang.

I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nina!" Allison's voice rang through my phone.

"Allison! How are you?"

"I'm decent I guess. But, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend, and I was living with him, and I don't have a place to stay; can I stay at your place?"

"Sure. But what about Nana's? Why'd you leave her?" I asked.

"Long story."

I gave her the address and hung up. I wondered how she was. I wondered if she had a little boy or a little girl. I wondered if she'd matured, or stayed the same. I was curious.

To prepare for Allison coming, I went into the guest bedroom, and prepared it for her, washing the sheets ( :O ) and putting towels in the bathroom connecting to it. It was a good thing the guest room had a queen sized bed, like mine, because if she was going to sleep in a twin size bed, I don't know how her little critter would be able to fit in there with her.

I crawled back on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock!<em>

That's what I woke up to. I checked the time. 3:43. I was sleeping for about 4 hours. Wow.

I opened the door. There in front of me, was my sister and a few duffel bags, a sleeping little girl in her arms.

She smiled widely when she saw me.

She still had the same light brown, loose curly hair. She still had the same light blue eyes. Her little girl had wavy dirty blonde hair, and some freckles over the bridge of her nose.

I smiled, and let Allison and her child in, helping her with the duffel bags.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Things Happen at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except the plots and my own characters!**

**Random Fact (I will have two because I didn't have one in the last chapter):**

**I am currently reading The Lost Hero.**

**My Birthday is April 29****th****, and I will be 12 years old.**

"Who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars,

Collecting your Jar of Hearts,

And tearing love apart."

- Christina Perri, Jar of Hearts

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

"Aunt Nina, could you buy me this?" Charlotte tugged at the bottom of my shirt, pointing at a Barbie.

I sighed. It was the fifth time she asked me this, and I was ready to give in.

"Okay," I said, finally.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed grabbing the Barbie and throwing it in cart, or 'buggie' as Char called it.

It was the day before my first day at college, and I was grocery shopping. Allison was living with Mom and Dad, now. Right now, I was babysitting for Allison while she was at wherever and Mom and Dad were at work. Charlotte doesn't start daycare until tomorrow, and I don't start school until tomorrow, so we were okay.

I started migrating towards the cash register, and paid for all of my groceries and Char's $8 Barbie.

When we got to my car, Char helped me unload all of my groceries and then we were off to have lunch.

* * *

><p>After dropping Charlotte off, I decided it was time to go on a shopping spree. I needed new shoes, anyway. And I wanted to get my wardrobe updated a little. I had $1,500 to burn. I had made the money doing my little side jobs, being a dance teacher, a cheer teacher, and a gymnastics teacher and whatnot. But I decided I was going to quite being a dance teacher so I'd only be left with two jobs to worry about.<p>

Completely off topic, I know, but that's just how my stupid little ADHD mind is.

_I want it bad,_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I wanna love that's crazy, yeah_

The Cab sang, signaling Patricia was calling me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Wanna meet up at the mall?" Patricia asked.

"I'm already here. Where are you?"

"I'm at the entrance."

"M-," Patricia was interrupted when I collided with someone. That someone was Patricia. We laughed at the coincidence.

"So," Patricia said, pressing the lock button on her iPhone. "Where are we going first?"

"Getting Mani Pedi's!" we both shouted in unison.

She dragged me to the nail salon.

When we walked in, an Asian women behind the counter that looked about 28 said, "Hi! What can we do for you?"

This woman was obviously new. The other woman that worked there usually knew our faces, and what we wanted.

"We both want manicures and pedicures," Patricia spoke up.

"Okay! You," she said, pointing at me. "can go with Dian and you," she pointed at Patricia. "Can go with Cocoa."

We both knew who they were, and went straight to them.

~oOo~

I had my nails done Zebra Print, and my toes done Leopard Print. What can I say? I'm an animal print kind of girl.

Patricia had her nails and toes surprisingly-not really- done black.

Right now, Patricia and I are headed towards Starbucks to get a coffee, because we'll be here a long time.

After we got our coffee, we headed to that perfume store that I could never pronounce. They had right what I had come for- Wonderstruck, by Taylor Swift. She's my favorite singer, in case you haven't noticed, and I love the smell of the perfume.

I grabbed the biggest bottle they had, along with the biggest tubes of the lotion and shower gel. I knew I wouldn't be running out for a long time.

I approached the cash register and handed my things to the old lady.

She smelled like Old Lady Perfume- no doubt, she's old!- and had on a shade of lipstick that didn't suit her. Who wears lipstick anymore, anyway? Lip gloss has been invented, therefore, I don't even know why lipstick makers even try. Off track again, I know.

The old lady had white, curly hair. She was really wrinkled and had Librarian Glasses. You know what I'm talking about. The kind with the chains at the end.

"Thank you for shopping at Dillards!" she said, cheerfully. "Do you want a bag?"

_No, I'm just gonna carry all of this stuff that I just purchased on my head for the rest of the night, along with all of the other things I will be buying this evening, _I thought, but didn't say it.

I forced a smile, nodded my head, and said, "Yes, please." I knew the woman believed it was a real smile, because it reached my eyes. I could do that because, well, I don't know why. I guess I'm just a great actress.

"Here you go," she said, packing my newly bought things into a brown Dillard's bag. "Come again soon."

I smiled again and nodded.

~oOo~

I walked into Footlocker, where I knew Patricia would be. There she was, holding a pair of air Jordan shoes for women or whatever you call it. I was just here for some of the only kinds of tennis shoes I wear- Converse and Vans.

I knew I was going to get about four pairs of each.

I walked over to where the converse are.

I was admiring some golden ones. I picked them up, and checked to see if they were my size, and of course they were! My lucky day, because that was the last box. I got on my knees and searched for some black ones. My old black converse were getting too small for me and they were getting dirty, too.

While searching for some black ones, I found a pair of light gray converse, a purple pair, and some shiny leather gray ones. I finally found a black pair in just my size.

I smiled and admired my shoes. I didn't feel like looking through the vans. Converse shoes are wayyyy better. The best shoes on the planet. I'd just come back soon and buy my vans.\

I brought the shoes to the cashier and handed the shoes to him. He stared at the shoes.

"This many pairs of Converse at once?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You must be obsessed with shoes," he noticed.

I nodded and blushed.

I handed him the money.

"Keep the change," I said, and he smiled, because I had 20 bucks left in change.

~oOo ~

I'm sure you don't want to hear about my shopping for clothes. It would take you days to finish reading it! So I'll just tell you what kind of clothes I bought. I bought cropped tops, tank tops, camisoles, leggings, jeggings, skinny jeans, regular jeans, sweats, trainers, cardigans, flare shirts, cropped flare shirts, cute pajamas, short-short pajama shorts, flare dresses, sundresses, cocktail dresses, etc. I could go on, but I don't think you want to hear about me updating my wardrobe.

Anyway, I finally found Patricia in Subway. We had dinner there.

Normally, I wouldn't tell you about going to Subway, because it would be a waste of time. Back to the present.

Patricia and I were exiting Subway, our arms linked, when I saw an all-too-familiar face. Blond hair, brown eyes, the face of an angel.

He walked in, and stopped right in front of us. He scanned me, looking me up and down. I started to grow self-conscious of what I was wearing.

Jean short-shorts, flip-flops, and a cropped shirt. Nothing much, really. My hair was in a simple low ponytail.

He took a step closer, his eyes boring into me.

I could see his dirty-blond hair. He still had the same green, playful eyes. He still had the same tan and the same sly smirk.

"You look hot!" he exclaimed.

I could feel the blush creeping to my face.

"David Kotler," I whispered in disbelief. I looked over at Patricia, whose mouth formed an O.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" I stuttered. Real smart, I know.

"Free country," he said. "So, I see you've…_changed_."

By _changed, _he means that my boobs have grown bigger, I'm taller, and I'm much more stronger than I used to be.

Realization hit me. This is the jerk that broke me. This is the jerk that deserted me.

_This jerk_ is the same person who left me for Joy and then moved that summer.

I was going to play it smart. If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left me in the first place.

"Whatever, I don't care," I snapped. I was getting angry. Who does he think he is, just showing up after breaking my heart and saying I look _hot_?

"Drop dead for all I care," I said. I shook my left arm, which was linked with Patricia's right arm. "Let's go Patricia." Then I looked at David. "I hope you step on a Lego in a dark room, barefoot."

I started to walk away.

"Nina! Wait! I-I still lo-," I interrupted him.

"Don't you even _say_ that word! You know you don't mean it! Do you _know _what I went through?" I was on the verge of tears.

"But-,"

"Bitch, please. Your feelings change like Nicki Minaj's hair!" I shouted at him. Some people turned to look at us, but I didn't care. I was getting worked up, now.

David looked stunned that I would curse.

"Nina," Patricia said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go."

"Yeah. He isn't worth my time," I said, starting to walk. David didn't follow.

I still couldn't believe he was back. All the feelings were making their way from the bottom of the ocean, right where I put them. I wanted to just fall to the floor and sob.

Patricia and I had made it out the entrance doors of the mall, when things started to get dizzy, and all of my bags started feeling heavy. It was starting to get hard to breathe. Patricia looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

I nodded.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I felt bone tired. My eyelids started feeling droopy.

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked.

I heard bags drop. They were my bags. I curse myself silently. I looked down, and felt my body contact with cement.

It hurt like hell. I felt like every bone in my body was broken.

"Nina!" Patricia yelled. I was starting to see in two's and three's. It looked like a crowd was starting to form, but I couldn't be for sure.

"Someone call 911!" Patricia yelled.

I heard various 'oh my god!'s', 'oh my!'s, 'what happened?''s, etc.

My vision turned blurred and I was starting to see black spots all over the place. If I wasn't smart, I would've thought that the flying rabbit was real.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated! I overreacted and got pissed off because of some stupid reviewers on one of my other stories and I took a break from fanfiction. But I'm back and better than ever! My new update day is <strong>**Saturday**_**, **_**despite the fact that today is Sunday. Happy Easter, by the way. This could be part of your gift!**

**Anyway, as sad as it is, I will only be updating once a week, like I said, on ****Saturdays.****But the chapters will be longer than usual, probably about 2,500-4,000 words. **

**If I get extremely bored or I thought you guys deserve a treat, I'll update sooner than usual, **_**and **_**on the next Saturday. But only on rare occasions. **

**I'm so proud of you guys for bearing with me this whole time I wasn't updating! Thanks so much for the support!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Disclaimer: We meet again, idiot disclaimer that has no idea that I don't own anything except the plot and my own characters. Someone should really put duct tape on your mouth, but you don't have one because you're not a person.**

**Random fact:**

**I have a weak spot for pickles and ice cream. But who doesn't? I'm a kid for crying out loud.**

**My birthday is in two weeks! I will be 12…**

I woke up in a disgusting room. It was horrible! It was all white, even the furniture. But it took a second to register that I was in a hospital. How the hell did I get here?

I started feeling around my body for my phone, but it wasn't there. I was in a hospital gown. Great, just great.

I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out.

Then, a nurse walked in. She had brown hair, that was curly, but you could tell it wasn't natural because her hair looked…how do I say it? Burnt. Like a biscuit that my mom cooks. She had way too much makeup on, and I wanted to say, _Lady, your face is not a coloring book_. But I didn't, because I don't want someone who hates me taking care of me.

I'd learned that first-hand, many, _many_ years ago. But that's another story for another day. Let's just say Danny got his revenge on me.

Anyway, the woman walked towards me and turned a scowl to a fake smile.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, you were at the mall, and you passed out.

Now I remember everything.

"Oh…"

"But you should be free to go. The doctor said you fainted from anxiety and all the weight you were carrying made it worse…"

"Okay, then…I'll just be going."

Your clothes are in the bathroom. You redhead friend brought all of your clothes to your apartment, and left clean clothes for you here."

I thanked her and ran the restroom.

~oOo~

I unlocked my door to find Patricia sitting on my couch, eating a Snickers bar.

"You're back!" she yelled, getting up and swallowing me in a bear hug.

"Yeah. I feel fine; I just don't know what happened."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get some rest. We have first day of college tomorrow."

"Oh…" my voice was small. I wasn't the most enthusiastic about school.

"Well I have to go."

"Okay. Meet me here tomorrow at 7 am, 'kay?"

"Kkay."

Then Patricia walked out of the door.

I sat on my black couch trying to figure out how to why the hell did I pass out from _anxiety_?

Maybe it was David… I don't still have feelings for him… do I?

Well that's a question that I'm going to sleep off.

I hoped in the shower quickly and feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_My whole body was shaking as I knocked on Fabian's door._

_He opened it, smiling widely at me, and let me in._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hey…Look, I, I…I have something to tell you."_

"_That's a serious face," he noticed._

_I nodded._

_I took a deep breath. "I'm going to date David again. He said that this time, he really does love me and we are going to try it again._

_Fabian's scowl looked like it was permanent._

_He put his fingers to his temples._

"_When are you going to learn, Nina?" he asked angrily._

"_When am I going to learn? What do I have to learn, Fabian? I can look out for myself perfectly fine!"_

"_Well that's you if you want to date that douche."_

"_This is about David? Don't go there, Fabian!"_

"_You know that he's going to break your heart again! Why are you going back to him?"_

_He went there._

"_I've changed him, Fabian. He's not the jerk he used to be. I changed you, right?"_

_That got him more angry._

"_You know what? I don't even know why I even bother with you! You can leave, but remember this: When you get heartbroken because of your precious angel boyfriend, I won't be there to pick you up!" he yelled._

_I was on the brink of tears._

"_So you could be friends with Joy, even _kiss_ her once, and _I _can't date my ex? Nice to know how our friendship works, Fabian! I hope you drop dead, but after Joy hurts you. Your mother won't be here to stop you from over-dosing on pain killers! And I won't be here, so you'll die, just like you want to!" I yelled, storming out of the door. I knew Fabian was really mad now, but he didn't follow me._

_I stomped all the way to the elevator, and was glad no one was in there when I slid down the wall and started to cry, even though I had reached my floor._

What did I do?_ I thought. I ruined my relationship with my best friend. Fabian hates me, now. But how could he insult David like that? I love him… at least I think I do…_

I woke up drenched with sweat and teary-eyed. I checked my clock. It read 2:15 A.M. I was breathing heavily. The dream seemed so real, it felt like it happened.

I got up out of bed, determined to go to Fabian's apartment and make sure we were still friends.

~oOo~

Fabian opened up the door, annoyed because it was two a.m.

"What?" he asked rudely, but then he saw my expression and the tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and gestured for me to come in.

We sat on his gray couch, and I told him all about my dream. I was crying into his shirt the whole time.

"I'm sorry your shirt is all wet," I said through sniffles.

"It's alright," he said. I put my head back on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Ssh," Fabian said, rubbing my back. "It's going to be alright."

That was the last thing I remember hearing before I went into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry it's so short, guys, but at least it's an early update! I'm sorry to tell you this, but there will be a small amount of Fabina, before…**_**it**_** happens. And to find out just what **_**it**_ **is, then you'll have to read more to find out!**

**Also, I have news. I have opened a new twitter account for my fanfiction account. It's not my personal twitter, but it's just my twitter for fanfiction. I love being tweeted to, and it love being followed! Plus, I will follow you back! My twitter name for my FF account is Greek_Goddess00. My email for my fanfiction account is greek goddess00 yahoo . com. Without the spaces, of course. Fanficion wouldn't let me write the whole thing out.**

**Tune in on Saturday for my next update! Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11: College

~Nina~

I woke up to faint sounds of Fabian's alarm clock. Wait- Fabian's? I shot up and opened my eyes, observing my surroundings. I'd been sleeping on Fabian's chest on his couch. The little teenage girl inside of me said, "OMG Nina make a move! You slept on his chest!", but the grown up inside of me said, "OMG! No one cares if you slept on his chest! You have college today! Wake him up!"

Did I forget to mention Fabian looked _adorable _when he slept? Well I just did.

"OMG OMG OMG kiss him!" the teenage girl urged.

"NO! Nina, you have school today, remember?"

I nodded my head and shook Fabian's shoulder.

He punched me in the stomach and I fell on his coffee table, clutching my stomach.

"What the hell, Fabian?" I yelled.

He opened his eyes sleepily, and then widened them.

"I'm so sorry, Nina!"

"Don't worry about me; I'm tough. Is your hand hurt?"

He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked.

"Because we have school today!" I yelled.

"Please quite yelling."

"Well I need to go, I am supposed to meet Patricia at my apartment at 7 and I need to get dressed. What time do you wake up?"

"It's 6:00 right now. That's when my alarm clock rings."

"Okay, so we wake up at the same time."

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said, pointing to his bathroom. Suddenly images of a naked Fabian filled my head. "OMGOMG OMG!" the teenage girl screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head had, trying to get rid of the images.

"I can't take a shower?" Fabian asked, amused.

"No," I said. "You don't need to tell me that because then images of you naked fills my head!" I put my hands over my mouth, eyes wide, realizing what I just said.

Fabian shook his head, smiling slightly. Then that smile turned into a grin.

"You think of me naked?"

"No! Gross!" I yelled exasperated.

"But you just-,"

"Goodbye, Fabian!" I yelled, walking out of his apartment, slamming the door.

~oOo~

I stepped out of the shower, and wrap a towel around myself. Then I walk to my closet to pick out my outfit for today.

I found some short short jeans shorts, and a purple flare shirt. Then for shoes I found some high-top classic purple converse. I didn't really do anything special with my hair. Just a low side bun with my bangs off to the side like always.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl, and went to find my bag. It was under my bed. I grabbed it and by that time I heard Patricia knock.

She let herself in, knowing I'd be on the couch.

"Ready?" she asked.

I stood up, and took a deep breath. I nodded. "Remember just a few years ago on the first day of highschool?"

She nodded. "The day you met Fabian."

"Well, let's go."

~oOo~

I don't think you want to hear about getting our schedules, so I won't tell you. Anyway, we heard the bell ring. I was starting to get worried because Fabian isn't here yet.

"Where is he?" I asked Patricia.

"He'll come around," she said reassuringly.

I nodded uneasily and she followed me into Mr. Winkler's class.

When I got there and took a seat, my mouth dropped when I saw who was in my class.

"Not again…" I whispered under my breath.

~Fabian~

I was running onto campus. I only had 20 minutes until class started and this is a _huge _school.

"Hey Fabes!" a girl called from behind me. _Oh shit_.

I turned around. Joy was wearing a mini skirt and a V-neck so low it was embarrassing. You'd swear she was a clown if she was wearing a clown suit with all that makeup she had on.

"Hey… Joy…" I said, turning around and walking away. She ran to catch up with me and I'm surprised she didn't trip with those six inch heels.

**I'm sorry it was so short. But I promise I will post another chappie tomorrow if I can, because I am helping Mom & Dad paint my new room that bigger, and we are moving my furniture after it is dry. (I upgraded from a twin bed to a queen bed with a comfy matress! Yay!)**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter! (Greek_Goddess00) I will follow you back if you tell me your twitter name. Don't worry I'm not some rapist or anything. Just simply an 11 year old girl that will be 12 in 2 weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

I sighed as Mrs. Pincher drowned on and on, listing our partners, and I patiently waited for her to announce my name.

"…Nina Martin and David Kotler," Mrs. Pincher said.

I broke into pieces inside. I knew my face was frozen.

I heard the chair scrape next to me and someone sit down. I already knew who it was. Then, the _thing _put its arms around my shoulder. I shuddered.

"Looks like me and you are together, babe," David's velvet voice rang through my ears, and I shuddered. "You and me, the rest of the year, working on projects together," he mused. "Sweet!"

10…9…8…, I began my countdown, taking deep breaths before I bitch slapped him.

I gingerly removed his arm from my shoulders with my index finger and my thumb.

"Mr. Kotler!" Mrs. Pincher yelled. David rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"So, where to? My place or yours to work on this 'project'?"

"No… I'm not your partner. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Pinchers about this…" I said, getting up and taking my bag with me.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pinchers?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her computer.

"Um…Is it possible that you could…um… switch partners, perhaps?"

"Sorry. No. No switching."

I turned on my heels and could see the huge smirk on David's face. I grabbed my bag, and walked out of class, not caring if I get in trouble.

The person I needed right now was Fabian.

I found my way into the woods on the side of the campus. Believe it or not, I am a very outdoorsy person. I love the wildlife, and the plantlife. It's all so beautiful.

I found my way to a big meadow. It was so picturesque. It was full of daisies, dandelions, and other types of flowers that I love. There was a small pond in the center of it, with little fish swimming around. Somewhere, I thought I might've seen a small bunny.

They also had a few logs sitting around. I could use this as my secret place. No one, not even Fabian will know about it.

I took off the top layer of my flare shirt, Converse, and socks, revealing my Cami undershirt and my zebra print toenails. I dropped my bag and headed towards the pond.

I stuck my feet in the cold, soothing water. I sighed and splashed a little. I could get used to this!

I wondered if I really _do _love Fabian. Do I? Is this love, or is it just a crush? I've only had one crush and one relationship, unlike any other normal 18-year-old girl. I thought of all of the things I love about him.

I love his eyes, his hair, his personality, his smile, his clothes, his arrogance, his loyalty, heck, I love _everything _about him! I decided I really do love him.

But then, panic coursed through me. Does he love me back? Is he in love with someone else? Is Joy his top priority? Because you could never forget your first love. I mean, just look at David and I. I know I probably wasn't his first love, but he was mine. And I still have nightmares about him cheating on me. But I'm still second-guessing my feelings for him… Can people really change? I quickly shook the thought away.

I began to doubt that Fabian was still in love with Joy. I know him better than that.

What if I could make this work? What if Fabian and I can be in a relationship? But I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out…

You know what? I won't even doubt myself. I'm going to tell Fabian I love him, and I won't look back, no matter what his reaction is. What is said will be said.

I dashed off to find Fabian, if he even skipped class today.

**~Fabian~**

I was really worried about this. Currently, Joy and I are deep in the woods where no one will find us, and where we'll have privacy. I wanted to tell Nina that I loved her afterschool today, but now, Joy is back, and she promised she would make things right between us.

"So, we'll try to make things right?" Joy asked. We both decided on skipping class to catch up.

"Yeah."

"Well…" she started. "Could we start with… this?" Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, and I realized how much I missed her kisses and how I forgot what a kiss actually felt like- well, one that has meaning to it, anyway. I kissed her back.

So, do I love Joy? Or do I not?

Before I could pull away, I heard a gasp. I pulled away from Joy, to see Nina, my best friend and the girl I love. I could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"N-Nina! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"Not what it looks like?" she screeched at me. "It _looks _like you were kissing Joy! And to _think, _here I was, hunting you down to tell you I loved you! And this is what I fucking find! You know what, Joy? You could _have _him, okay! I have my _own _boyfriend to go back to!"

Boyfriend? Nina has a boyfriend? What happened to our no dating pact? I know I was breaking it right now, but if she's already seeing someone, then that means she broke the promise first.

Suddenly I was angry. At Joy, at Nina for having a boyfriend, at _me _for letting this happen!

Nina ran away, and I was so angry, I yelled after her, "Why don't you go cry on your little _boyfriend's _shoulder? Huh?"

**~Nina~**

School was already over by the time I got to school. I can't believe myself, being so _stupid! _How could I? Love was never my best friend. And I cursed every love god from every mythology, from Hathor to Aphrodite. I knew my love life would never work out.

I wasn't even looking when I ran into someone. I was wiping a tear from my eye.

"What's wrong?" I heard David ask me.

If Fabian could date, so could I. I could date whoever I want! So, what if I really _do _still love David, I just won't admit it? Well, what do I have to loose, anyway? I could give this a try.

I crashed my lips onto David's and he kissed back.

I was surprised at myself. It felt weird kissing someone after, like, three years. And also, it felt weird kissing someone I hated for three years.

But I kind of liked it.

**Dun, Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! What will happen between Nina and Fabian? Nina and David? Fabian and Joy? You'll just have to tune in to see what happens!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so focused on other stories, that I've barely had time to work on this one! **

**Anyway, this **_**may or may **_**not be the middle of the story. It might only be the beginning, because I have a very interesting twist coming pretty soon! I haven't decided how I'm going to end it, or if there will be a sequel yet. But I already have, like, the next five chapters planned but not written. **

**So, please review, and don't forget to visit my profile and take a poll on my new Readers' Choice story! You could always PM me about more information or just visit the new 'flyer' I put up or whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow me at GreekGoddess00 on twitter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

**~Nina~**

I woke up, confused as to where I was. I knew I had school today, and I had no idea what time it was.

I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I swung my legs off of the bed, only to discover my bare body…? What…what happened? I looked to my left, at the rest of the bed.

I was surprised to find David Kotler, next to me, drooling on his pillow.

So…I'm not a virgin anymore? I gasped, causing David to stir a little. I had promised myself after Allison got pregnant for Char that I would never have sex until I was married, or thought I had finally met the right one.

So, I'm judging that I must've thought David was the one or something last night, but when I try to remember, there's a horrible pounding in my head.

_Oh_. I remember a little bit of information about yesterday. I realized I loved Fabian, found him kissing Joy, and threw myself at David. That was really un-Nina-like.

But oh well. I love David, don't I? Yeah…I'm positive I do.

I looked around desperately for my clothes, finding them in a pile in the far end of the room. I quickly ran towards them and entered the door to my left, which was his closet to change.

I put my shoes back on and walked out, finding David already dressed. I have no idea why, but a smile came to my face.

"Hey, babe," I said. Since when did I call anyone 'babe'? What's wrong with me?

"Hey," David said, and kissed me.

"We have school," I said.

David rolled his eyes. "So? We could just call in sick."

"Okay…" I said.

"Let's go to your place," he said. I nodded, and he lead the way to the door.

When we arrived at my apartment, David said, "Nice place."

"Thanks," I said. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Uh…yeah, some Coke."

"'Kay," I said, and went to the fridge while he made himself at home on the coach. I didn't know how much I missed him.

I woke up from my nap, remembering David left about thirty minutes before I fell asleep.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I went to open the door, but Patricia burst through the door, not waiting for me to open it.

"What's wrong, Patricia?" I asked.

"What happened between you and Fabian?" she demanded.

"I caught him kissing Joy," I said.

"That little bitch!" she yelled.

"But _I _heard from Fabian that you're dating David again," she said. How would she know?

"Yeah," I said, sheepishly, smiling a little.

Then the unexpected happened. She slapped me. Across my face.

"What the hell, Patricia?" I asked.

"I just slapped some sense into you," she said. "Or tried to, anyway. But you know better than that! David doesn't love you, and he will leave you like last time, and I'll be stuck making you cheer up again!"

"No you won't, because David loves me, and I love him."

"You know what? Whenever you get heartbroken, don't come crying to me," Patricia said, and then walked out of the room.

What happened? What did I do? I started to cry. Fabian doesn't like me, and neither does Patricia. Well, at least I still have David.

I checked the time, and found it was 4:02. Already? It didn't really feel like it.

I try to recall at least some of what happened last night before _it _happened. I need a coffee. Ergo, I will get some. I really need some, since I didn't have my breakfast coffee, or my lunch coffee, either.

After I get back from Starbucks, I head to the coach again to find a movie somewhere. I flipped through the channels, and found a channel playing the Notebook. It wasn't until then, that I figured out that I was starving.

I cook some eggs and think hard about Fabian. How could he have done that to me? Maybe I was just his distraction to get his mind off of Joy. But now, she's back in the picture.

Then, a horrible thought comes to mind.

That's _exactly _what I was! A distraction to get his mind off of Joy.

While I eat, I stab the eggs and pretend their Fabian's face. His stupid, manipulative face.

**Sorry it's so short, but it's a very important chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Queen of the Beam

It's been two months since that horrible first day of college. But actually, I kind of like it. I don't have Fabian and his melodramatic self, or Patricia, the girl that hogs all of my food. It's kind of nice to have food around all the time.

Fabian tried to patch up our friendship many times, by calling and texting, knocking on my door repeatedly, passing notes to me in class, and trying to get my attention in the hallways. All of which failed, and after a month, he realized that we're never going to be friends again.

My relationship with David is getting better and stronger by the minute. I plan on marrying that guy, someday.

Sometimes, I miss Fabian. I really do. Sometimes, I find myself thinking about him at random times. Like now. But then, I always think of Joy and her slutty little self, and Fabian who didn't push her off. Maybe I have a really bad judge of character. No, wait, I _do _have a bad judge of character. Fabian isn't who I thought he was, and I knew him for two years. Maybe I knew him for two years too many. And Patricia! I knew her since we were five, and I knew she hated Fabian on the spot, but yet, she picked his side. He must've lied big time to get her on his side.

I finally snap out of my reverie, because I am babysitting Charlotte today, and I need my morning coffee, so I push the covers off of myself and I walk to the bathroom and take a shower.

After I'm done, I just simply put on a yellow t-shirt with a panda on it and some gray sweats. I'm not really doing anything special today, and it's Saturday, anyway.

When I got back to my apartment with Charlotte and my coffee, I ask, "So, Char, what do you wanna eat?"

"I want your famous pancakes!" she shouts, her blue eyes sparkling. I nod and make my way to the kitchen.

"Can I help you make them?" she asks.

"Sure!"

Charlotte and I spend the next two hours making them. Yes, two hours! It usually takes me about twenty minutes, but Charlotte takes forever! It took five tries to get the right thing, because if I asked for a certain ingredient, she would give me the wrong thing. Finally, on the fifth try, she gave me the salt on accident. And that was my clue to not let her help me anymore.

After she ate, I bathed her and put her to sleep. She's quite a handful.

Later, after Charlotte's nap, I took her to the gymnastics center where I work.

I showed her how to do cartwheels and ford rolls. I talked her into asking her mom to let her sign up for gymnastics, but I know Allison will say no, because they can't afford it, but since I work here, she could come here for free.

We both watched in awe as my friend Amy did a perfect and beautiful routine on the uneven bars. She's an elite gymnast and will probably be going to the Olympics. I was almost sent to elite, but that was one of the things that I didn't do, because David didn't want me to be one of those 'flipping Barbies' the first time we dated. I regret it, and wish I _did _go to elite, because I would've had a shot at the national team, and maybe even the Olympics. But I just hid the fact that I became a coach.

"Auntie Nina, could you do that?" Charlotte asks, pointing at Amy land perfectly.

"Yeah, Nina. Can you still do it?" she asks.

"Um… I think so…I _might _remember my routine, but I'll try. Wait, I'm not wearing a leotard or appropriate clothes," I say, trying to get myself out of this.

"No, I have an extra leotard in my bag. We're the same size, you know," Amy says smugly and I know I can't win.

After I'm in the leotard, I do the familiar stretch that I've missed so much, and I chalk up.

After that, I take a deep breath, and I feel like I'm a monkey. Like whoa. I've never felt this way since I was fifteen! And it's a special feeling being in the air. And I suddenly remember why I wanted to be a gymnast, when I wanted to fly like the birds like the awesome girls on TV. My original try was to fly, jumping from my two-story window when I was five and I broke my arm for the first time. Plan B was after I was healed, I would get my mom to enroll me in gymnastics. And it worked. Until David ruined my career, and now I'm really angry at him for taking away the best opportunity ever!

I land, and do the familiar ending, putting my arms up, right leg pointing, arms up, and a wonderful smile.

Amy was awestruck.

"Oh my goodness! I think you're still good enough to be in elite!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I was getting excited.

"Yeah!"

"Well, Queen of the Beam is back, then, and you'll all be left in the dust," I say, making my way towards the balance beam.

I do my normal routine, and I'm surprised I remembered it that well.

"Can you still do a triple twist land?" asks Amy.

"I think," I whisper, but I know she heard me.

I try, and am surprised when the next thing I know it landing, but a tad bit too hard. Hard enough to break my ankle. The excruciating pain was horrible!

The last thing I remember was falling down on a mat, and Charlotte and Amy crowding over me (we were the only ones here, as it's Saturday and most gymnasts spend that day at home, but not Amy, because she practices 24/7.)

"Auntie Nina?" Char asks, looking around.

"Nina, I'm calling 911!" Amy shouts, running to the office to find her cellphone.

Little black dots danced around my vision, and then everything went black.

**Sorry if Nina was a bit Mary-Sue in this chappie, but she has to be... It's an important part of the story, and since I love gymnastics so much, I thought that it would be awesome to feature it into me story :) BTW, can anyone tell me where 'Queen of the Beam' comes from and what character is she? I'll give you a hint: she's on my favorite show, she's blonde, her name starts with an 'L', and I hate her and love her at the same time.**


	15. Chapter 15: End of Life as I Know It

I wake up in a hospital, which is again as I say, too white for my taste. Charlotte is still in her 'work out' clothes, and Amy is still in her leotard, but she has shorts on over it. Charlotte is asleep, and I could hear her quiet snores, but Amy is still awake, on her phone, and her face is tear-stained.

I observed around some more and found that we're about seven floors up, more or less, but you could never be sure at this angle. I found that I'm hooked up to some IV. It's funny, though, because I don't feel it.

Right on cue when I opened my mouth to speak and ask for a doctor, a doctor walks through the door.

"Hello, Miss Martin. I see that you're awake," he says. The doctor has reddish-orangey hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiles at me, until he remembers something unpleasant.

"So, uh, Nina, you've broken your ankle, just as you have probably guessed. But there's another reason why you fell," he explains.

"Oh, I know why, because I drank a coffee before doing my routines, and that's not good for gymnasts. And, also, keep in mind I never did anything that elite since I was fifteen," I say.

The doctor frowns at me. I read his tag. It says 'DR. ANDERSON'. "Dr. Anderson…what's wrong with me? Oh my god! Do I have a heart problem? I kn-,"

"Nina, you're pregnant!" he says exasperated. Amy turns her head to me, fresh tears rolling.

"N-no… I can't be! How did this happen?" I wonder aloud.

"Well, did you use a condom?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from that night! I don't even remember it, because that last time I had sex was TWO MONTHS AGO! I'm sure I would've gotten signs!"

"Not exactly," says Dr. Anderson. "Some women don't find out they're pregnant until they are in labor. Trust me, it has happened…"

I start to break down crying.

"You have other options… You could either end your pregnancy, or just give birth and give it up for adoption. Or… you could keep it, but I doubt you'll keep it."

"N-n-no! I'm against abortion _and _adoption! I've totally fucked my life up!"

I take a glance at Charlotte, sleeping, her blue eyes closed, her dirty blonde hair sprayed out over the uncomfortable, lumpy, hospital couch. I take a deep breath. I could figure this out… I have lots of money in savings, but they're for college, _not _a baby! I refuse to let a baby ruin my career and education!

"Miss Martin, you're free to go, but you need crutches," Dr. Anderson says. I nod.

Amy hands me the crutches, and helps me stand up, slinging a sleeping Char over her shoulder.

Amy drops me off at home, and helps me up to my apartment. The whole car ride was silent.

"Thanks, Ams…" I say.

"I'm so sorry, Nina!" she says and gives me a huge hug.

"It's okay… maybe I could still be a gymnast," I lie to myself. We both know that's untrue, that a gymnast's body is fragile, and having a baby could mess that all up, probably give it a birth defect, but we don't say anything after.

Amy nods and walks off. I see Charlotte relaxing on the coach.

I go to sit next to her, and she asks me what's wrong.

"Auntie Nina…well… she might be having a new baby for you to play with…" I trail off, but mentally correct myself. She _will _be having a new baby, not _might_.

Her eyes light up. "Yay!" she shouts.

I smile at _someone _that's happy about the…fetus. Yes, I refuse to call it 'baby'. I know I will end up giving it up for adoption, but I will only be left with a broken career and education. But David will always be there.

Speaking of David, I need to call him. I'm sure he'd be happy about this.

I press David's number, and it rings five times before he picks up. He usually picks up after two…

"Hey, David!" I say with as much cheerfulness as I could muster.

"Hey," he says irritated. "What?"

"I'm… pregnant!" I say.

"It's over," he says and hangs up, but when I said the last syllable in the word 'pregnant', I could've swore I heard someone say, "Davie!"

He'd been cheating on me! That no good son of a bitch! No, wait, that's an insult to his kind mother. How could she have a son that monstrous, being so kind?

Then it hits me that we're over… For good. He doesn't want me because I'm pregnant… This _can't _be happening. I really need someone like Fabian or Patricia right now…

"Auntie Nina, what's wrong" asks Char, seeing the tear. I refuse to cry in front of her, because she will cry, too. I have to stay strong. _Whatever, _I tell myself. _He wasn't fit to be a father, anyway!_

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie," I say. She examines me suspiciously, and goes back to watching Spongebob.

**Guys, please don't hate me! This is only part of the twist in the story, and trust me, it gets better. I already have the whole story planned out. And good job to Lover-Bug and HOAluver13! You guys guessed 'Queen of the Beam'! It's Lauren Tanner from Make it or Break It. Do you guys watch that? Anyway, I've been updating this as recently as possible because you guys haven't have your fair share of updates. And, it's almost summer. I might have to delete the Readers' Choice story, because no one is reviewing or PMing me any couples or OCs so dont forget to review or PM me about it for more info, or you could just go to the story for it I posted up. Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter at Greek_Goddess00. Sorry if lately, I've been giving you the wrong twitter name. I forgot the underscore, until i tried to log in on my laptop...lol. Please R&R**


	16. I'm SO sorry for not updating!

**Hey, guys. It's me, Destiny. Just to let you all know, I haven't disappeared from the planet. I'm still alive. PS, this might be a bit long.**

**I really am sorry that I haven't updated all summer. I just left without a trace and never came back. No warning, no nothing.**

**But it's okay, because I'm back, now. **

**Brief distraction: I'm officially in Junior High, now! I'm in seventh grade! And I have my final health exam tomorrow which I'm not going to study for because I make A's in there. YEAH. I can't wait to finally be able to have gym! (Even if it's hard work, because who cares? It's in the last period of the day anyway!)**

**Also, I have quit gymnastics, and gone back to dancing. I felt like I was home when I walked through those front doors of the studio; it feels good to be back! I quit gymnastics because I was beginning to miss everyone back at the studio, and at first I had really only wanted to be in gymnastics to get more flexible for ballet, anyway, so….. yeah. Anyway, back to the explanations:**

**You see what had happened, was that at the beginning of the summer, I completely lost the urge and inspiration to write. I was really close to deleting my account, but I didn't, because it was very sentimental to me. **

**Whenever I read through the first stories I'd ever written, it's like going through a scrapbook. **

**I would **_**never **_**delete my account.**

**I had also lost every inspiration for House of Anubis fanfiction, also. I didn't really like it at all for a while.**

**But I didn't stop reading fanfiction, though. I had made myself a home at the One Direcion Fanfiction website. In case you're wondering, I didn't write any, though. I just read. And for the majority of the summer, One Direction Fanfiction had clouded my inspiration to write.**

**Well, anyway, there's your explination.**

**Now; to the good news.**

**While I was on my little 'hiatus', my reading level skyrocketed. And I'm sure you know that when your reading level goes up, your vocabulary increases, and you become a better writer.**

**That's what happened to me. **

**Well, I had just randomly been looking through my account last week, reading some of my old stories. And now that I look at them now, almost a year later, I think to myself, 'These stories are so childish!'**

**It was weird. **

**Anyway, I had been planning my comeback for weeks, but I didn't know **_**how, exactly**_**. **

**But then I thought while I was reading my stories, "What better way to make a comeback than to make a newer, better, improved, more **_**adult **_**version of on of my stories?"**

**So, there you have it, folks. Love in a Hellhole will be re-written. The plot will be thicker, I will go more in depth with everything. I won't change the plotline at **_**all**_**. It wouldn't be the same story with a different plotline, now would it?**

**I knew exactly how the story was going to turn out from the moment I started to type chapter one, so whenever it comes out different from you expected, please don't blame it for being rewritten, because that's how it was always going to be. **

**And, to add more to my little announcement, I just added a new story, and it's called Red, based off of the new Taylor Swift song, kinda. (Who's excited for her new album?! I can't wait!asdjdjdjdkfdbmelsdibefiebifb ie!) Excuse that spaz attack.**

**It's basically about Nina leaving England after graduation, but returning ten years later for Mick and Amber's wedding.**

**The reason she left? I can't tell you that. I'm already saying too much.**

**I'm going to give you guys a little preview of the prologue. It's already up on my account, by the way, if you don't want to just read the teaser.**

"_**Amber," breathed Nina, fidgeting with the zipper on her leather jacket, then running a hand through her curly locks.**_

_**She caught a look at herself in the mirror, and for the first time, she noticed how much she had changed since graduation. But she hadn't. It was weird, not changing and changing at the same time. **_

_**It probably made no sense whatsoever. She felt like she was in the Alice in Wonderland movie, where nothing made the slightest bit of sense.**_

_**It was broad as daylight, that she'd grown, and everything else that comes with growing up. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, phone to her ear, she still looked like naïve, eighteen year old, Nina. **_

_**And that was something that scared her. She hadn't seen that image since the morning she woke up on the day of graduation…**_

**Anyway, chapter 1 of that is in process right now. I'm working on making the stories longer than I used to write them. Like, maybe 2,500-4,000 words a chapter. SO, it might take a little more time to write them.**

**Also, on the last note, I have become an official fangirl. So, if you like any of the fandoms of the fandoms below, you are considered awesome in my book.**

**Fandoms:**

**One Direction**

**Cher Lloyd**

**Little Mix**

**Olly Murs**

**Ed Sheeran**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Taylor Swift**

**Ke$ha**

**Adele**

**The Secret Circle**

**The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Big Time Rush**

**The Beatles**

**That's all I could think about right now, since I still haven't finished my homework (haha), and I need to finish the first chapter of Red, and I need to begin planning Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten. **

**Or would you guys like me to change the name?**

**I'm taking requests, so please review (even if you're a guest) your opinion if you think I should change the name or not, and if so, what to?**

**Plus, if you are a part of a fandom that I didn't list up there, put that in your review, too! I'm probably in it.**

**Peace,**

**Destiny**


End file.
